Uncontrollable
by daotaku-chan16
Summary: "You shouldn't be around men in the dead of the night Mikasa. They get dangerous when they get hungry." He began to take a step forward, while his hands began to unbuckle his belt. She laid unmoving from her position. "And right now you're even locked up with one of them, in my room with no one to hear you scream but only me." Matured content. Lemon. Smut.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or the anime itself.**

 **Warning: This fic has matured content. Please do not read if it will offend you.**

 **Uncontrollable**

Mikasa Ackerman whizzed her way past some soldiers, a bit hurried and worried at the same time. She has been called to a special mission to protect and assist the merchants who will be delivering some 3DMGs to the Garrison Police in wall Rose, so she hasn't seen Eren all day.

As she climbed the stone stairs of the castle, she heard some noises coming from upstairs. Laughing? Shouting? She did not know. As she went further, the noise became more distinct that there was the clinking of metals and the noises she heard a while ago sounded more like there was a merry-making up above.

And all her deductions were correct.

When she finally reached the mess hall, soldiers were displayed all over the chairs and the tables, a cup of booze spilling from their hands. The place was loud and the smell of alcohol and food hung thickly in the air.

She felt the urge to cover her nose, but she didn't do it.

She walked to the most decent-looking soldier inside the room, who was still seated properly upon his chair unlike the others who were slung on their chairs, tables and even on the floor.

"Excuse me sir, have you seen Eren?" she asked.

The man turned around, and his face was flushed deeply due to the alcohol.

"Yah? M'st prob'bly he's wuth Capt-"

"Hey Mikasa! Over here!" a voice called out amongst the crowd. She quickly turned her head around to see who it was and she saw a hand waving from the middle-front portion of the crowd. She dismissed the soldier earlier who seemed to have forgotten she was even there.

As she drew closer, she saw that it was Hanji who was waving her hand. On her table was the Corporal seated on his chair with his legs crossed who looked at her as though his eyes looked pissed off as ever. She shot him back her sharpest glare. Erwin Smith was also there and she gave him a salute which he nodded back in return before spotting Eren sitting on the corner of the table with his head slung low.

"E-Eren!"

She immediately ran to his aid, supporting his back with her arms. He was unresponsive and his green irises were dull and blank.

" _Hiya,_ we thought the kid should have a great time today but we never knew he could drink so much booze," Hanji told her, wary in her voice. She did not look at her in the eye and there was a nervous smile in her face.

"If this is not too prying, may I ask what this is all about?" Mikasa asked while she revelled in the warmth of Eren's back on her arms.

"It's the Corporal's birthday today!" Hanji exclaimed and Levi only looked away from the woman who began to sing 'Happy Birthday' in an almost too childish manner.

Levi's eyes turned towards her and he said, "Quickly get your boyfriend outta here before he quickly knocks himself out."

She only nodded and then she began to wrap Eren's arms around her neck.

* * *

The noise defeaned and there was silence in the dimly lit corridors. It was like everyone has abandoned the place and there was only the two of them. Mikasa's heart skipped a beat.

A sigh escaped Eren's lips and she quickly looked at him.

"What is..." he began. He lifted up his head and scanned his surroundings and saw Mikasa.

"Mi...Mikasa?" his voice was lazy and deep for her comfort. It began to form inappropriate thoughts inside her head.

"Hang in there Eren, we're close to your room."

A chuckle from his lips. "My room? What are we gonna do there?"

"You are d-"

"Ah. You were saying you want us to do that kind of thing?" God, the flirtation in his voice was way too much to handle.

"Wh-What? No! Eren, you are drunk!" But the nervousness in her voice was too palpable that it went unnoticed.

"Mmm, you're nervous and excited. And you smell so good Mikasa. I wouldn't mind doing this tonight."

Her legs felt like jelly. Only one more door...and then-

Suddenly, she was shoved inside and fell against the bed and there was the sound of the door closing.

She looked up from her position and she saw Eren locking the door. Through the faint light of the torch from the wall, she saw a smug grin from his face.

Her heart, once again, skipped a beat.

"You shouldn't be around men in the dead of the night Mikasa. They get dangerous when they get hungry." He began to take a step forward, while his hands began to unbuckle his belt. She laid unmoving from her position. "And right now you're even locked up with one of them, in my room with no one to hear you scream but only me."

She did not notice that he was already standing above her, looking down with the dark glint upon his turquoise irises. The ruffle of the sheets, the sinking of the mattress and then he had her pinned like a gazelle.

"Oh my, you're not even fighting back? Submissive aren't you?"

How can she fight back when a part of her was getting too hyped up for this? God his heat, his smell and his presence alone was already burning her senses alive.

"E-Eren don't-"

And his lips smashed on her and she could do nothing but gasp so he took this opportunity to insert his tongue inside her and taste her inside.

"Mmphf..!"

She tried to push him back but to no avail.

The erotic taste of his tongue made her womanhood throb. When he kissed, it was just _Eren_ all throughout. Then he broke up, but then his lips once again went back to work on her neck, dragging his tongue heavily upon her skin, leaving a trail of saliva on its wake.

He played with her neck with much enjoyment.

A pleasured sound escaped her lips.

His hands let go of her wrists and they pulled her pants off until they were tossed on the ground. Then, they went back towards her shirt and tore them apart. He slid the torned garment of her shoulders and kissed them. The softness of his lips striked her as gentleness, but as he reached her breasts, the way he encircled his mouth around her perked nipples and sucked hungrily on them wasn't even close to being gentle.

Her hands flew to her mouth to stop them from making a sound but one of Eren's hands were to quick to stop them.

"Na-a, don't."

And then he was back to his work.

One of his hands went lower until it touched her sweet spot and he showed no mercy as his hand immediately forced its way through her panties. She gasped, her hands wrapped into a fist.

Eren looked down at Mikasa. Her face clearly showed what she was going through. But in his eyes showed relentlessness, only to be quenched by his lust. His gaze focused on her neck and they were so slender and fair, and he bent down to place kisses on them.

She gasped even more, and the reality of her was even more alive.

"Eren...?" she spoke, her voice airy.

"What is it?" his voice was serious, very different from the flirtatious tone he used a while ago. His fingers still continued to do their work and sometimes she bit her lip to keep herself from moaning outloud.

He scowled. "I told you not to do that."

He was propped from one arm while his other hand was inside her panties. He watched her as he inserted more fingers inside and the motions became more vigorous.

"H-Hyaah...!" she screamed. Her chest heaving up and down, she turned her head to gaze up at him. Her lips were parted slightly and she looked so damn delectable under him.

"Eren...please at least let me undo your polo."

He could have laughed at her but he was so busy watching her features and he did not care if she undressed him. Her fingers worked on his buttons until his body was exposed wide open. Mikasa swallowed, her body becoming much hotter.

"What is it, Mikasa?" he still seemed furious. His eyebrows were furrowed.

But she could not answer. Not when she's facing his damn hot body.

"I'm asking you: what. is. it." His face loomed closer to her, until their noses touched. It seemed like his impatience translated to the vehemence of his fingers inside her.

She couldn't say a thing.

"That's it."

He got angry.

Everything happened so fast that the next thing she knew something thick and hard went inside her and broke her wall.

She screamed his name. Tears welled up in the corner of her eyes. It was so painful to bear.

"E-Eren...! Please stop it hurts!"

But it seemed like he didn't hear nor listen, and she was left with no choice but to cope up with him. He leant forward until his lips stopped beside her ears, a drunken smile upon them.

"Relax." And his voice couldn't have sounded sexier and darker than anything else she has ever heard.

But trusting Eren, she nodded and breathed deeply. They had their fingers interlaced, and that gave her more reassurance.

He was still pounding roughly on her, but this time the pleasure began to form and in the next seconds she was bucking her hips against him. Senses on high, their bodies moved in harmony and in pleasure.

Their breathing began to get more irregular and then the great wave of pleasure overcame them. Mikasa screamed, her juices spilling forth, meddling with Eren's.

Eren's slick body collapsed on top of her, and she loved the feeling of his skin touching hers.

They lay like that until they could catch their breaths.

"...am I heavy?" he questioned, life completely drained out from his voice.

She shook her head. "Mm. Just enough, Eren."

They lay completely still in the silence. Mikasa's fingers playing with his hair felt strangely comforting.

"Say, will there ever be any chance where you'll be separated from me, Mikasa?" Eren questioned.

"There's no way Eren! I mean, all I ever wanted was-"

He propped up himself and gazed down at her.

"All you ever wanted was?"

Mikasa looked away, tears brimming. "All I ever wanted was...to be by your side." She sobbed. "So instead of me getting separated, I fear that you'll be the one who'll get separated. I've always feared that day Eren...!"

Eren pulled her up into a sitting position and hugged her tight. She cried on his shoulders and his hands gently caressed her soft, dark locks.

He once again, faced her, and even with her tear streaken face, she still looked breathtakingly beautiful.

He kissed her once again, and she gladly returned it. Both of their bodies fell back to the bed, their lips intact and the night went on like an endless dream.

* * *

 **a/n: alright. I updated my story due to a complaint but I pretty damn hope some of you are gonna review about the story itself too *cries***

 **constructive criticisms are always welcome! and thank you for the warning catspats31.**

 **check my profile for the uncensored version.**


End file.
